We All Have Our Limits
by HannahHavoc90
Summary: Written for Riorae.  What would have happened if Voldemort had won?  Would Draco step up? or would he follow in his fathers footsteps? AU OOC Original Character
1. Chapter 1

_*A/N: This is a commission for Riorae. Because she is awesome! She is "Chelsey Rae." Just FYI. R&R*_

_I Disclaim._

Chelsey sat in class. Flitwick was lecturing on the uses of cloaking spells. _Don't really know how this is going to help me in the future… What the hell was that?_ Chelsey felt something crawl across her foot. She looked down and saw a giant roach made of paper. On its head was written her name. She froze it and picked it up, careful not to let Flitwick see it.

It unfolded with a tap of her wand. Inside was written in an unfamiliar scroll, "Having fun, Rae?" Chelsey set the paper down, and looked around trying to figure out who sent it. Nobody looked up or seemed to notice anything except the professor. Well, it was charms class, so maybe a charm of her own was needed. She tapped it once to refold it and a second tap to send it back to its master. Once she set it on the ground, it ran forward instead of backwards towards her friends. It stopped at the feet of one Draco Malfoy.

_What the HECK! Malfoy? He normally leaves us Ravenclaws alone. I wonder if he is up to something. _Chelsey watched as Malfoy glanced down at the bug, and scooped it up and placed it in his bag. He didn't open it. She could have written something on it, she could have set an alarm if he didn't open it, he didn't even check for booby traps. He just tucked it away. This was highly suspicious. Malfoy however didn't give her any more trouble.

That day at least. Or even that week. It was three weeks until Chelsey heard anything from him. It wasn't exactly the period of peace that she had hoped though. She was nervous. She was waiting for him to do something, and because of it she had become even more of a klutz than she normally was. She was glad that it was March. It wasn't warm enough for her to wear anything besides pants, not even tights with her uniform skirt, which allowed her to more easily hide the random bruises from running into stuff.

Chelsey was careful not to let other Ravenclaws see them either. Luna had started comparing them, seeing as they roomed together. She was reluctant for others to know, so that Cho didn't go off and tell Harry, who would tell Ron. Okay, maybe the Golden Trio had better things to talk about, but she didn't want to take any chances.

When Draco next did ANY thing, really, It was in the Great Hall. Chelsey sat down, Luna swatting around her head, warning her about gnargles. Chelsey wasn't really listening she was to focused on the brown owl headed her way, which may have been Luna's point actually. In its claw was an envelope. Chelsey was almost too nervous to open it. She noted the same small, neat scrawl across the letter.

She opened it. Inside was a scrap of parchment, bearing those same words, "Having Fun, Rae?" She looked towards the next table, where the Slytherins were seated. She finally located him, wrapped up in the arms of that Slyth-bitch, Pansy. However, He wasn't giving her the same attention. He was looking at Chelsey. Well, in her general direction, his eyes had that distinctive glazed over look to them. He then seemed to focus on her, and looked away.

Chelsey didn't understand it all. The sudden attention and the notes. 'Having fun?' What the heck was that supposed to mean. Life went back to being quite normal until the last week of May. Chelsey had made overall E's on her N.E.W.T.S. with an O in Charms and Transfiguration, and managed to squeak out an A in Potions. She was starting to finally relax in the Great Hall during dinner one night when an announcement echoed out through the hall. "The Dark Lord has taken the ministry. All who oppose him will perish." Some students were frightened, but Chelsey froze. Voldemort has finally taken his throne. There was no point in panicking, because they weren't going anywhere. She looked over across the hall for Draco. He was there amongst many of the now Death Eaters he often hung out with, a flicker of panic was there in his eyes as well.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Voldemort has taken the Ministry of Magic."_

Chelsey was frozen. He WON? What about Harry Potter? Wasn't he supposed to prevent this? Wasn't he supposed to be out there saving the world? Yes, Dumbledore's Army was still managing to hold out, but now?

"It has also been found that Harry Potter is dead."

Dead.

How could he be dead? He's Harry Freakin' Potter! Chelsey knew it was now probably a good time to freak out. She looked back to Draco's table. He was there, sitting down, trying to look calm, like he had been waiting for this day forever, but when Chelsey met his eyes, she could see the fear, and utter shock, and the unknown.

It was strange. Draco was a Malfoy. Always on their game; cool, collected and coy. But the man staring back at her was now none of these things, but simply human. He broke their gaze when he was grabbed and jostled off by Parkinson.

Chelsey knew she needed to get away, hidden or even OUT of Hogwarts. With no Dumbledore around there would be nobody there to protect the half-bloods, let alone the muggle borns. If she found Luna, maybe she had a chance. Dumbledore's Army was sure to have a plan for this scenario right?

It wouldn't have mattered. While on her way to the Ravenclaws house, she was apprehended by Greyback and Yaxley. "Look Fenrir, a widdle Wavencwah! I wonder where she is headed!" Greyback turned to his companion, "Yes Yax. And she certainly doesn't smell pure blooded. I'm sure His Dark Lord wouldn't miss just ONE!" The werewolf coiled back as if ready at any moment to spring into action. He was however stopped short by a blonde, who burst in front of Chelsey.

"Greyback, You know the rules. Yaxley, you should have stopped him." Yaxley shrugged showing his apathy to the situation. He did comply and tap Fenrir, nodding his head, as in a signal to leave. Fenrir snapped his teeth and Chelsey, but left, leaving the newcomer to deal with the half blood.

Chelsey was surprised to see the one and only Draco Malfoy turn to look at her. She only managed to catch the whisper, "I'm sorry," before everything went black.

When Chelsey came to, it was dark, but she could tell that she was in a crowded room. She heard a faint gavel strike which got her attention.

"Rae, Chelsey." Chelsey stood up and walked towards the light she assumed was a door.

Upon reaching the door, the bright lights left her temporarily blinded. Before her eyes could adjust she was blindfolded and placed in a chair. When they strap was removed, and her sense of sight returned, she saw a sea of black cloaks and silver masks, and centered was Severus Snape.

"Rae, Chelsey. Seventeen. Student at Hogwarts. Found carrying a wand; 13 inches, Made of Cherry and containing the hair of a Griffin. Blood Status; Half Blood. Your sentence is enslavement to a pure blood family until they see fit. Next Case."

Chelsey was stunned. Sentence? So what if her mom used a muggle sperm donor! Both her moms were wizards. Maybe she could get Crickett to petition to get Chelsey released into their custody, as their "Slave." If she could contact either of them that is.

She had been in her cell for less than two minutes, when a guard came to her cell. "Rae. You've been assigned." Chelsey was careful not to hope. HS stepped out of the cell and followed the guard down the hall to her "new Family" but she wasn't ready for what she saw.

Chelsey had ended up with the Malfoy's. As the smile slid like stink sap from her face, and small smirk bloomed on Draco's. Chelsey searched his eyes for some are of force or discomfort, such as at Hogwarts, but none was to be found.

The Genuine smirk was the most terrifying part.

_*A/N: OK! I know I said Wednesday, but surprise its up early! I'm still working out kinks in the plot in three, so don't rush me. You'll be happy with the finished project.!*_


	3. Chapter 3

It had been 5 months since her "assignment", and every day she still found herself surprised. The Malfoys weren't evil or even cruel, like everyone, herself included, though.

Narcissa was downright lovely. She never asked anything of her, knowing full well the genealogy of their "Dark King" and his right hand man, were both half-bloods. She often invited Chelsey to read with her, or take tea. It was almost as if they were becoming friends.

They did have to be careful though. Lucius wouldn't approve, and he didn't know that they spent hours together. He had house elves do everything for him, for fear that she would poison him. He often kicked her out of the rooms that he was in and didn't even allow her in certain areas. However after he left, Chelsey had free range of the house. All of it except Draco's room of course.

Draco came down for meals when his father was home, but other than that he remained in his room all day and as far as Chelsey could tell, all night too. There was no doubt that Draco loved his mother, often sending her letters, notes and even the occasional gift. But if there was even a chance of Chelsey seeing him, he was locked away in his room.

Draco didn't work. What with the family money and being a pre-coup family, there were a lot of perks, like having the money to do pretty much whatever you wanted.

Chelsey really was quite lucky. Yes, she had to grovel and Slave when Bellatrix LeStrange was over, or Voldemort himself. These days were nothing in compared to if she had to do it every day. She would even suffer through the odd cruciatus curse from Bella every now and then.

When not showing off, she was comfortable. She was given nice clothes, good food, and despite not being able to leave the house, or see her family, she was quite happy. She even received a bouquet of Red tulips, her favorite flowers, after on particularly hard day with Bellatrix. There was no note, and Chelsey appreciated this, because there would be no need to share her appreciation with the sender.

One day, for almost no reason, there were flowers, orchids this time, straight from Narcissa's garden. She smiled, with a mental note to thank Mrs. Malfoy later. But this was soon forgotten in the household drama.

That night at dinner, Lucius spoke, which was unusual as most dinners were silent.

"I have been directed by his Dark Lord to head to New York City. He wants me to shadow the Department of Magic in the states. The Drak Lord has been unhappy with his performance and may have me fill in when heis… taken care of."

"Lucius!," Narcissa clapped, "This is excellent news!" Lucius nodded and smiled before continuing to speak, "I agree but there is an addendum. I must go alone. The rest of you must stay here."

Narcissa unceremoniously slumped back into her chair, the smile dropped like a hot plate. Draco leaned back in his chair taking it all in. His father was leaving the Manor. Maybe for a month or a year, or longer. No more yelling, and stupid dinners, no more feigning interest in his father's favorite things. He would be free from the mock responsibility.

The next Morning, Mr. Malfoy was gone, and for the first time Chelsey saw Draco out of his room. And he wasn't exactly what she had come to know at school.

When she first happened upon him, he was in the kitchen, in sweatpants and slippers, hair free from gel, drinking milk straight from the bottle. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, replaced the lid and stuck it back in the fridge. Upon shutting the door he saw her. They both froze, after a split second of surprise, he yelled, "Bloody hell, Rae! You nearly scared the piss out of me!" She paused, still in shock from both his yelling and his being in a public living space. She quickly scanned him, her eyes not wanting to believe he was actually there.

"Enjoying the view?" His comment quickly shook hber from her silence.

"Excuse me Mr. Malfoy, but what are you implying?" Draco rolled his eyes, "Wow Rae for being a Ravenclaw, you are a bit daft," and with a chuckle he was out the door.

Their next encounter was only a few days later. Chelsey was in Narcissa's Library, reading a book by the muggle author . Draco came in, spoon in mouth and grabbed a Julia Childs cookbook. "If you aren't going to cook Rae, I may as well do it myself. At least then we won't have to worry about you burning down the house!" Draco turned to leave, but as he reached the door he pulled out his wand and Chelsey's book disappeared.

"YOU PRICK!" Chelsey shouted, only when she knew he was no longer in earshot. "Accio "

Nothing. No movement. No noise. What had he done with it? She would have to tell Mrs. Malfoy that her son was quite annoying when he wanted to be. She eventually gave up looking for it and moved onto something else.


End file.
